In a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device such as NAND-type flash memory, the distance between adjacent bit lines becomes short if a memory cell is made finer to achieve larger packing densities. Therefore, parasitic capacitance between adjacent gate electrodes increases, which causes a substantial decrease in write speed in a generation of the gate length of a memory cell transistor equal to or smaller than the 10 nm range.